Where We Belong
by Charliequinnwatson
Summary: When Hogwarts reopens after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Cara Branstone, a first year at Hogwarts and has to find her place and attempt to deal with the dark reputation of Slytherin house. The story will follow Cara and her friends through their 7 years at Hogwarts, as they attempt to unify the houses, and destroy the dark force that seems to be awakening at Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts Reopens

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, themes, places, spells, potions, creatures, or anything that belongs to the almighty Queen JK Rowling. This is written purely for the enjoyment of other fans like myself. Please don't sue me._

 _Authors Note: I am intending on writing this all the way through her 7th year no matter how well the story does in reviews or ratings just because I love writing and I love Harry Potter and am not here for the attention or ratings. That being said, any and all feedback is welcome! Please do feel free to let me know what you think of the story and all suggestions for the stories direction will be taken into account so you could be responsible for how this story turns out!_

 _Im excited to begin this journey with you all, and hope you are too._

 _xx Charlie_

* * *

Year One, Chapter One: Hogwarts Reopens

Cara Branstone stared nervously down at the yellowed parchment in her hand. She read it over for the thirteenth time since the tattered old barn owl dropped it at her door a little over a month ago, searching for a mistake, but there was no mistaking the emerald green ink and crimson red wax seal.

The year was 1998 and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was open again after the Battle of Hogwarts a little less than four months ago. Cara expected the reopening to take a few years, but with so many powerful witches and wizards helping rebuild the school, she supposed it couldn't have taken long after all. Looking down at the letter in her hands, Cara felt a deep pain in her chest, and a warm tear rolled down her face. Her 14 year old sister, Eleanor Branstone, had been one of the Fallen Fifty. She remembered when Eleanor got on the Hogwarts express for the first time in 1994. Cara remembered how jealous she was, how much she ached to be on that train with her. Every year she went to the station with her mum, and waited for her sister. And every year Eleanor ran to Cara and hugged her tight and spun her around. Until one year when she didn't. Cara had watched every student come off the train. She watched students run to join their families who embraced their children, thankful they were alive. She watched students gathering to mourn the loss of a family member who wasn't so fortunate. She watched and waited, searching for the tall, green eyed girl in yellow and black robes. She never came.

Cara, clasped tight in her mother's arms, was back in that very same train station. On that very same platform. Only this time, she was the one getting on the train. She was going to Hogwarts. She was going to Hogwarts alone. Another tear fell down her face.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs Branstone sighed, wiping the tear from her daughter's cheek. "It's going to be hard baby, I know. I know. But you have to be strong Cara. Be strong and make your sister proud okay? Can you do that baby?"

"Yes mummy." Cara nodded, putting on the best smile she could manage.

"That's my girl." Mrs Branstone said sweetly as she placed a lingering kiss on Cara's forehead. "Hurry along now, you mustn't miss the train."

With a deep breath, she turned to face her future at Hogwarts. Her future without her sister. _Be strong Cara._ She repeated the words in her head. _Make Eleanor proud._ Another deep breath, and she stepped into the first empty carriage and sat nearest the window. Excitement swelling up in her stomach.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the cabin door, and a small boy with light brown hair and grey eyes peeked inside. He had the subtlest hint of freckles upon his nose and cheeks, and his skin was a few shades lighter than hers. She had inherited her mother's olive skin, and dark caramel hair. Her green-blue eyes and thin rounded nose had come from her father, who was as Irish as you could get.

"Excuse me" The boy said, looking toward the ground in a shy, nervous manner. "There- there aren't any other seats, is it okay if- if I sit here?"

"Oh, yes of course." Cara smiled politely at the boy, whose cheeks had gone a strange shade of pink.

"Is it your first year too?" The boy, whose gaze had left the floor and was now shifting between his fidgeting hands, and her face she assumed. "Oh, uh, I'm Elliot by the way. Elliot Turner."

"Cara Branstone." She took his extended hand and offered him a friendly smile. "And, yes. I'm a first year as well."

"Oh, excellent, I was afraid there wouldn't be many others, because of the war. Load of parent's are keeping their kids at home or sending them to a different school I heard. They reckon it's not safe. Fair few don't even really think You-Know-Who's dead for good. Folks are careful not to get too relaxed, 'cause that's what they did last time he 'died'. And turn'd out, he wasn't really dead." Elliot stopped suddenly, realising how frantically he had been speaking. Careful not to lose his new friend he eagerly changed the subject. "But, I reckon we're safe. Or they wouldn't of reopen. D'you know what house you're going to be sorted in?"

Cara wanted to be Hufflepuff, like Eleanor, but everyone in her family always told her she'd be Ravenclaw. Not that she'd mind it much, Eleanor's best friend was a Ravenclaw, at least she'd know someone.

"Dunno." She answered finally. "Haven't thought about it much." She lied.

"Oh, well I wanna be Gryffindor. Like Harry Potter." Elliot smiled proudly. "Or Hufflepuff, like Cedric Diggory, honestly, I'll take anywhere but Slytherin."

"Why not Slytherin?" Cara asked. Perhaps it was her sister rubbing off on her, but Cara never understood the hatred some houses had for others.

"Why not Slytherin?" The boy gawked. "Are you mad? You-Know-Who was Slytherin! As well as the hundreds of Death Eaters he had following him 'roun, killing innocent people."

"What about all the Slytherin students who stayed during the battle to protect the younger students?" She felt her face get hot, full of anger. Thinking of the Slytherin 5th year that came to her home, and told her parents what had happened, that he tried to save her, that it was too late, and that he was so sorry for failing her.

"Well… I… uh." Elliot stumbled for words, but she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Luckily, she didn't have to. The train lurched forward and came to a stop. They were here. She hurried off the train and followed the rest of the first year students up to the castle.

It was bigger and more beautiful than she had ever imagined. They had rebuilt it exactly how it was before the battle, she had seen it hundreds of times in photos her sister brought home, and it was always featured in the Daily Prophet, but somehow even moving pictures didn't capture how brilliant it really was.

They were lead through the corridors and entered the Great Hall. Cara looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which currently reflected a night sky filled with a millions of brilliant stars. It was enough to bring tears to one's eyes. A few first years gasped and talked excitedly behind her. She followed their eyes to the Gryffindor table. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sat silently clearly expecting to be recognised, but not wanting the attention. Unfortunately Cara's fellow first years didn't quite get the message and kept pointing excitedly until they were cut of by a strong, confident voice.

"Welcome, first years." An older woman in an emerald cloak spoke at a golden podium at the end of the hall. "To those of you who do not know me, I am Minerva Mcgonagall, and I am the Headmistress at this school. Now, before we begin the sorting, I have a few things I would like to say."

The hall was silent.

"First and foremost, Hogwarts will be you home for the next 7 years, and every student and teacher, your family. I will not tolerate foolish feuds among houses. Every student has just as much right to be here as the next, and there is certainly no house greater than any of the others. That being said, a bit of friendly competition is only healthy, and will no doubt occur in events such as Quidditch and the House cup. Anyone taking the competition in a dangerous or cruel manner will be on the first train home."

She paused for a long moment, allowing her words to sink in.

"Many of you fought in this very school in May. Many of you watched your classmates — your friends — die. It is a sorrow no one, especially not ones as young as yourselfs, should face. After all you have seen, I expect you to treat each other with kindness and respect. You should know that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask."

And with that the sorting hat belting a hopeful song, and the sorting began.

"Addlestone, Moira"

A thin girl with vibrant red curls sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW"

"Branstone, Cara"

Cara felt her heart pounding in her ears. She sat on the stool and felt the old hat fall on top of her head.

 _Hmm Yes. Very tricky. Very tricky indeed_. An old, battered voice spoke inside her head.

 _You have the bravery of a Gryffindor and the compassion of a Hufflepuff. However, neither are quite the right fit for you, no, you have the potential for greatness. Your wits and cleverness could take you far in Ravenclaw yes. Yes. But there is more to it than that. You have ambition beyond measure. So what'll it be? Hmm? Ravenclaw, or Slytherin? Better be—"_

"SLYTHERIN" The hat announced.

There was a moment of nothing. The whole hall was still. Cara saw a fair amount of Gryffindors look at her with disgust. Half the Hufflepuffs wouldn't even look at her. The silence broke when one of the Slytherin students jumped to his feet and started cheering and clapping. Soon the entirety Slytherin house was on their feet cheering for her. She went to go join them as the sorting moved on.

"Here, you can have a seat my me." Said one of the Slytherins. Cara looked for the person addressing her, it was the boy who had stood up first. He was tall and lean, he couldn't have been more than two years older than her. He had messy blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Thank you." She said, taking a seat next to him. "For cheering for me."

"Us Slytherins ought to stick together. Now more than ever." He smiled "Aiden Jones. Second year."

"Cara Branstone." She returned his smile.

"Oi, Cara, how are you on a broom?" The question came from a taller, dark skinned Slytherin boy who sat across from her at the table. His dreadlocks, which were tied back at the moment, went down to his waist.

"Sorry?" Cara said.

"A broom. Can you ride?" The boy pushed, only to be elbowed in the ribs by the redheaded girl who sat next to him.

"Give the girl a chance to breathe Lucas." The girl, with a distinctly irish accent said, before she turned and smiled at Cara. "I'm Auriella Byrne, and this tosser is Lucas Murray." She nudged his shoulder. Lucas smiled.

"Who you callin' tosser, leprechaun." Lucas replied.

"Oh, how creative, I've never been called _that_ before."

"Oi, you two shut it will you, another one's just been sorted to Slytherin." Aiden interrupted. They all stood and cheered for the new house member. It was a blonde girl with long curly locks and brilliant green eyes.

"Welcome to the coolest house, I'm Lucas, this is Auriella, Aiden, and Cara." Lucas said as he invited the new girl to sit by him.

"I'm Elaine. Newmann."

They sat in silence and watched the remaining students get sorted.

"Obermann, James"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Paston, Marie"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Pearce, Jace"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Quinn, Jefferson"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Redford, Millard"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Turner, Elliot."

"SLYTHERIN"

Cara looked up in shock. Shock which apparently was mirrored on Elliot's face. He looked mortified. Slowly he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Five more students were sorted after Elliot, two of which were Slytherin, but Cara was too distracted to remember their names. For the rest of dinner Elliot hadn't touched his food. Cara expected to feel sorry for him, but she didn't. Instead, she was shocked to find she was actually grinning at the irony.

After dinner the Slytherin prefects led the students to the Slytherin common rooms, which were in the dungeons. The Slytherin common room was absolutely stunning. The smooth black marble, and soft green lanterns gave a surprisingly cozy feel to the place. The tall arching glass windows looked out into the Black Lake. A couple older Slytherins had enchanted the statues to do chores and make food. Cara had never seen such an impressive collection of books, the bookshelves covered nearly the entire back wall. She, along with the other first years, stood still for a few moment, taking in the incredible room, observing all the trinkets and toys, inventions in progress, and so many games she'd never even heard of. After receiving the full tour, Cara unpacked her things in her trunk, and slid into the emerald green sheets. After the long day she's had, it felt nice to lie down and relax. In fact, she fell asleep nearly a minute after her head touched the pillow. This was going to be an amazing year. She could feel it.

* * *

 _Sorry it was a bit short, they wont all be that short, I just wanted to get something out there to start. Let me know what you think! Please leave comments and reviews and feel free to message me any questions or suggestions :)_


	2. The Weekly Task

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, themes, places, spells, potions, creatures, or anything that belongs to the almighty Queen JK Rowling. This is written purely for the enjoyment of other fans like myself. Please don't sue me._

 _Authors Note: I am intending on writing this all the way through her 7th year no matter how well the story does in reviews or ratings just because I love writing and I love Harry Potter and am not here for the attention or ratings. That being said, any and all feedback is welcome! Please do feel free to let me know what you think of the story and all suggestions for the stories direction will be taken into account so you could be responsible for how this story turns out!_

 _xx Charlie_

* * *

Cara looked at her reflection. She was wearing her Slytherin robes accompanied by a green and grey scarf. Her dark wavy hair hung lazily around her shoulders. It's been a month since she arrived at Hogwarts and it already felt like she'd lived here her whole life.

"It's going to be fine, stop worrying." Auriella, her snarky Irish friend said.

"Auriella, they hate us. Nothing we do is going to change that." Cara sighed at her equally displeased reflection.

"Oh quit your moping. It's a quidditch match. Everyone hates the other team, that's how it works."

"No Ella, the all hate us. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors will be cheering for Ravenclaw too." She said, glaring at her friend, who was smirking mischievously.

"Not if we don't give 'em a reason to hate us. Play fair, and clean." Auriella grinned proudly.

"What's this I hear 'bout fair and clean?" Lucas inquired as he joined the girls in the Slytherin common room accompanied by Aiden, Elaine and Marco, a first year who was sorted a little after Cara had zoned out.

"Auriella thinks if we play clean and fair today, the other houses might stop hating us." Cara said, leaving the mirror and walking to join her friends on the couches surrounding the roaring fire. The common room was empty, everyone else was already on their way to the match.

"Keep dreamin gingersnap." Lucas shot to Auriella.

"Oi, get a room you two." Aidan said, pretending to gag.

"Yeah, some of us would like to keep our breakfast in our stomach's if ye don't mind." Marco Wolfson remarked.

"Aren't you all meant to be getting ready? I'm not certain, but I'm fairly sure they need a Keeper, and two Chasers to play. But I could be wrong." Cara offered sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going, and I better see your smart mouth in those stands screamin' like a banshee." Aiden grinned. "Merlin knows we need all the support we can get."

"That's the spirit. Real mood lifter there Aiden." Elaine said, joining in on Cara's sarcasm.

"Oh hush. Just come to the game okay?" Aiden finished lacing up his Keeper's pads and grabbed his broom.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there." Cara smirked.

• • •

Cara was right. The majority of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were rooting for Ravenclaw, thankfully a few had come over to cheer on the Slytherin side. She scanned around looking for the boy with the wavy light brown hair. Elliot hadn't spoken to her, or anyone for that matter, since the Sorting Ceremony. She was starting to worry about him.

"AND SHE SCORES! ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW. THAT PUTS THE SCORE AT 100-40 SLYTHERIN KEEPER AIDEN JONES IS NOT HAVING A GOOD GAME." A loud voice rang through the pitch. Graham Jordan was the announcer for quidditch games, he took after his older brother Lee when it came to derogatory comments about Slytherin house.

"WHITTMAN WITH THE QUAFFLE, ABOUT TO SCORE, NO! FOUL! SLIMEY CHEATING–"

"Mr. Jordan!" Professor Mcgonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor." Jordan said insincerely. "AND THE SNEAKY SLYTHERIN FIREBALL, AURIELLA BYRNE HAS THE QUAFFLE, FAKE PASSES TO LUCAS MURRAY, AND SCORES IN THE MIDDLE HOOP. 100-50 RAVENCLAW STILL IN THE LEAD. NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH YET, WAIT. HIGGS IS AFTER SOMETHING, COLLINS SEES IT TOO, THEY'RE NECK AND NECK WHO WILL CATCH THE GOLDEN GAME WINNER? IT'S HIGGS, ITS COLLINS, NO ITS HIGGS. NO! IT'S COLLINS!"

The two seekers collided with the ground, everyone fell still, waiting to so who'd come up with the snitch in hand.

"NATHANIEL HIGGS HAS GOT THE SNITCH, AWARDING 150 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN. SLYTHERIN WINS." Jordan said, not so enthusiastically.

Cara on the other hand was so excited she could scream. In fact she did, she was so excited she didn't see the guy standing behind her. She didn't notice him until she thrust her hand over her head and felt something crack.

• • •

"I cannot believe you broke his nose." Auriella, still gleeful from their win, said as the group entered the common room.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Cara cried

"You sure 'bout that? I thought you two didn't get on well." Aiden smirked at her.

"I haven't spoken to him since we were on the train. How could we not get on well if we haven't even spoken?" Cara thought again of the small boy with the messy curls. It had been Elliot Turner's nose that she broke.

"He's not a bad kid Cara, dunno why you don't just talk to him. Slytherins stick together remember? There aren't many of us left, we can't be havin' feuds within our own walls, we already have enough of that on the outside of 'em." Lucas said, pulling out his school books along with the other Slytherins.

The whole house generally worked together on their schoolwork, older students helped younger students, and smarter students helped those who weren't as mentally gifted. This year there were 30 Slytherins in total. A record low for the school. After the war, many of their parents were arrested on account of aiding You-Know-Who, others had been pulled out of school for their own safety, knowing the other houses wouldn't be too friendly to their returning.

"I feel terrible, but what am I supposed to do, go visit him in the hospital wing and just say 'hey, remember me? We got in a fight on the train and haven't spoken since! Sorry I broke your nose!'" Cara suggested sarcastically.

"Yes!" Auriella jumped out of her seat. "Come on, I'll join you."

Before she could protest, her redheaded friend had grabbed onto her arm and was dragging her into the corridor.

"Oh, come on Ella I don't really need to do this. I'm sure he's got plenty of proper friends to visit him." Cara said in a weak attempt to sway her extremely stubborn companion.

"Yeah, but it wasn't his 'proper friends' that punch him in the face now was it?" The redhead remarked.

"I told you I didn't mean it."

"Yes, brilliant. Now go an' tell him that." Auriella nudged Cara to the door of the Hospital Wing, making it clear she wouldn't be joining them inside. Cara took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Elliot was sitting at the foot of a cot with a mirror and a few wet rags. He was cleaning the blood off his mouth and chin, his nose was a strange shade of purple-blue. Cara instantly felt guilt swell inside her chest.

"Uh, Hi" She announced herself.

"Oh." Elliot looked up from his mirror, an expression of clear shock on his face.

"I'm uh. Well, I'm really sorry. About your nose. I- I didn't mean to punch you." Cara felt her cheeks swell with blood from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I had guessed it was an accident." The light eyed boy smirked. "I'm sorry too."

Cara look up at him in shock. Had he just apologised? To her?

"For, uh, for everything I said on the train." The boy looked down at his hands, guilt clearly plagued him too.

"You don't have to-" Cara started,

"Yes. I do. It wasn't fair of me to judge Slytherins like that. They were in the middle of a war, their families probably would have disowned them if they didn't side with them. Their friends, their spouses, everyone they cared about. I mean, If my mum and dad were Death Eaters, I don't think I could just abandon them. D'you?" Elliot, who had obviously had a change of heart, said.

"No. I know I couldn't." Cara sighed. Thinking if her own mum and dad had been Death Eaters in the war. She loved them too much.

"It's not fair. For people to judge 11, 12, or even 15 year olds, for siding with their parents. That don't make 'em bad people. Just loyal, to their families, to their friends. An' you know what? I was scared enough comin' here after everything, and seeing the hate and disgust on everyone's faces when the hat named me Slytherin, I got a bit cross myself. Who are they to judge me just cos of my house? They haven't even tried to get to know me. They just assumed I was evil. An' then I realised, that's what I'd done to you. An' you weren't even in Slytherin yet, you just didn't judge them. An' I judged you. An' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears had started to form in Elliot's grey eyes.

Cara didn't quite know what to say. She hadn't expected someone so openly against Slytherin to be sitting in front of her, defending them. She was so taken, she didn't know how to respond. So she did the only thing she could think of; she left.

Auriella was waiting around the corner, obviously listening in on the conversation as she was holding on to a pair of Extendable Ears.

"Cara, you didn't tell me –"

"It doesn't matter." Cara walked past her friend. She needed to talk to someone, but not one of her friends, she didn't want anyone spreading rumours. She needed to talk to someone who would understand. She knocked on the office of the Head of Slytherin house. A stout old man in green robes opened the door.

"Professor Slughorn, may I come in?" Cara said, choking back tears.

"Of course my dear, Merlin's beard, you look dreadful." The old Slytherin opened the door and guided her to the chair besides the fireplace. After she was seated, he wrapped a blanket around her and walked over to a table with a wide collection of drinks. "May I offer you something to drink? Pumpkin juice? Butterbeer?"

"Butterbeer would be lovely thank you." Cara said

"My dear, many students have come and go, many wonderful, talented, students. If you don't mind my saying, you are perhaps the most skilled in Potions I have ever had! With the exception of course of Severus and Harry, but they were talented well beyond their years, I am still rather astounded at their likeness in their potion skills." Slughorn said. Cara felt her cheeks flush, she really did enjoy all her classes and made it her goal to be the best she could. "Now tell me, what is such a brilliant mind such as yours doing wrapped in such sorrow?"

"Honestly Professor, I'm just tired. I'm tired of being accused of darkness, and hatred when I've done nothing of the sort. I'm sick of being dismissed and thrown to the side just for the colours I wear." Cara finally let herself go. Tears came pouring down her cheeks for the first time since she arrived at the train station. She didn't want to be strong anymore. She was tired of trying to convince the world that their prejudices were wrong.

"Ah." Said Slughorn, "I see. Well if you believe it, I too was once a young Slytherin, having to deal with the prejudices of the world's view on Slytherin house. Of course we have far more student in my day, and you have it far worse having just come out of a war where the attacker were mainly Slytherin. It is only natural after such an event for people to be weary. That being said, natural does not mean right. They are young, they don't know how to react, many of them lost friends and family at the hand of Slytherins."

"I lost people to!" Cara choked. "I lost my sister in that war, and not at the hand of a Slytherin but of a Ravenclaw Death Eater! It was a Slytherin student who tried to save her! My sister is dead and I'm being blamed for it!" She collapsed into the chair, letting all of the emotions she had kept bottled up pour onto the stone floor. They sat in silence for a few moments, unable to counsel the crying girl, Slughorn sighed deep. She reminded him of a young student he had many years ago. Lily Evans. Lily had such a kind heart, she she too did not understand the hatred toward Slytherin house. She had an open mind, and welcomed everyone into her heart, no matter where they came from.

"You know, I think I'll have a word with the Headmistress about this house business. She ought to know the poor behaviour that is going on." Slughorn said finally.

"Professor?" Cara squeaked, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you please not tell anyone I was here?" She asked desperately.

"Of course my dear." The old wizard smiled and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Now let's get you back to your dormitory, yes?" She nodded, thankful for their talk.

• • •

"If I could have your attention please!" Headmistress Mcgonagall addressed the group of students who were all eager to begin the feast. "I have noticed that the houses, despite my clear wishes against it, have been more segregated than I've seen in the history of this school. And I will not stand for this behaviour, no matter who you are. So the other professors and I have decided on an arrangement. Each friday afternoon, you will all gather here and will be split into group of four – one student from each house – for one hour. Within that hour you will participate in tasks that require immense teamwork, and the skills of each individual house to complete. There will be no exceptions, and no one will be exempt from these activities. I am aware that there are an uneven number of students in each house, and the remaining students that have not volunteered or been selected will instead write a foot and a half paper on a celebrated member of another house. This will begin next friday. That is all." She sat down and commotion erupted throughout the hall.

Cara heard many remarks including –

"No way in hell am I working with a Slytherin."

"I think I'll write the essay"

– And her personal favourite –

"I'd rather drink my own sick than work with a Slytherin."

That one had come from particularly foul looking Gryffindor first year who she could barely understand through his enormous teeth.

"ENOUGH!" Mcgonagall shouted, silencing the entire hall. "Prefects, you will lead your houses back to the dormitories. The behaviour just exhibited was completely unacceptable. I expected better from you all. You will leave your feasts untouched. Go now."

Everyone was dead silent. No one dared talk back to Mcgonagall. Head's bowed low, the students left the Great Hall and went to their common rooms without another word.

 **Cara didn't know what to expect for friday but she didn't expect anything good. In fact, she had been dreading it so much, she actually failed her charms assignment. Professor Flitwick had approached her after class asking what happened and after she explained to him he was kind enough to let her redo the assignment. By the time friday had arrived, she felt as though it had been a year spent worrying rather than only a week. But it was here, there was no more avoiding the inevitable. Slytherin was the smallest house. There was no chance of her being left over and getting to write an essay. Every Slytherin would be assigned a group. End of story.**

Cara's group consisted of: Jace Pearce; Gryffindor, Moira Addlestone; Ravenclaw, and Burt Macmillan; Hufflepuff. Their task was to take place down by Professor Hagrid's hut.

"Welcome!" A large, really rather hairy man, spoke in a booming voice. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but o' course ye already know that dontcha? Right. Sorry 'bout that. Well yer task is 'round back by the edge of the forest. 'Fraid I can't help ya much. Mcgonagall's orders. Well off you go then." He offered them a warm smile and an apologetic glance to Cara. She was grateful that the staff didn't appear to have the same views on Slytherin as her classmates did.

Set up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest was a long oak table, on top of which sat a large leather chest with a golden lock.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Jace Pearce asked, referring to the chest.

"Open it, obviously." Replied Moira. She took a step forward, pointing her wand to the lock, "Alohomora." They all waited, but nothing happened. The ravenclaw girl looked frustrated. She tried again a few more times.

"Wait, stop. I have an idea!" Burt, the Hufflepuff boy said as he dashed of to Hagrid's. The three remaining students waited patiently, trying to understand what was going on. Moira and Jace both had been avoiding eye contact with Cara since the task began. A few minutes later, Burt had returned holding a small leafy creature.

"Is that a bowtruckle?" Gawked Jace.

"What's a bowtruckle?" Moira asked, leaning close to the strange creature.

"It's a woodland creature, very rare, I saw it in Hagrid's pocket when we first arrived." The dirty blond Hufflepuff explained.

"Brilliant." Said Jace.

"I don't understand. How does that help us?" Moira eyed the chest suspiciously.

"It helps us because bowtruckles are excellent lock pickers." Cara explained. Suddenly realising that perhaps demonstrating knowledge of a creature's ability to pick locks didn't quite diminish the Slytherin reputation she was so set on disproving.

"Exactly" Burt said with a smile, clearly not in the least bit concerned with trivial house rivalries. Cara liked that about him, perhaps uniting the houses wouldn't be as difficult a task as she first thought.

They placed the bowtruckle on the golden lock, in a matter of seconds, the chest was open. Burt ran off to return the bowtruckle while the others examined the contents of the chest. There were two pieces of parchment, one blank, and one which appeared to have directions for a secret ink revealing potion. There was also a cauldron and several bottles containing various ingredients.

"I'll make the potion." Moira said, reaching instantly for the directions.

"Actually, I think this one's meant for Cara." Jace said, Moira, who looked like she was about to vomit, reluctantly stepped away from the chest. "I've seen you in Potions class, you're really good." He offered her a reassuring smile. Cara could tell he was trying not to say something vile about Slytherin.

She got to work, reading thoroughly over the instructions, mixing and stirring, until the potion achieved the proper consistency and colour to match the description stated on the parchment. When she was finally pleased with her work, she dipped the blank parchment into the cauldron, careful not to leave it in too long, when she removed the parchment, it was no longer blank, but instead had a riddle written in brilliant violet calligraphy. Cara smiled to herself when she saw the look of sheer astonishment on Moira's face.

"Here, I believe this is your area." She smirked, handing the paper to the dumbfounded Ravenclaw.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose you're right." The redhead mumbled.

"Awesome, what's it say?" Asked a very eager Gryffindor.

"An old man wanted to leave all of his money to one of his three sons, but he didn't know which one he should give it to. He gave each of them a few coins and told them to buy something that would be able to fill their living room. The first man bought straw, but there was not enough to fill the room. The second bought some sticks, but they still did not fill the room. The third man bought two things that filled the room, so he obtained his father's fortune. What were the two things that the man bought?" She read through it a few times, mumbling to herself when finally, she grinned proudly. "A matchbox and a candle. The light from the candle filled the room."

"Sweet. So we have to light a candle? Is there anything else in the chest?" Jace peered inside the chest, but it was empty. No matchbox, no candle. He turned to the Forbidden Forest. "Bollocks." He sighed, and started walking to the woods.

"Wait, slow down, where do you think you're going?" Cara chased after him.

"Well I mean it's obvious. Isn't it? The Hufflepuff used the creature to open the chest. You brewed a potion to reveal a riddle for the Ravenclaw to figure out, now the brave ol' Gryffindor has to go into the forest to retrieve the candle and matchbox." Jace explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to go alone, this is a team task. We're in this together. You can lead us through the forest, but you are not going by yourself." Cara told him, her arms crossed in a stubborn matter. Jace knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Alright. Fine. But don't get lost and don't slow me down."

Cara smiled triumphantly.

"No way, I'm not going in some dark creepy forest with a Slytherin." Moria stepped nervously away from the woods.

"Are you serious?" Cara felt her cheeks get hot. After everything the've accomplished and this witch still didn't trust her.

"Listen, you may be fair at potions or whatever, but I don't trust your little nice girl act for one second." The redhead sneered.

"Moira, come on let's just go, please." Burt had started walking towards Cara and Jace.

"Don't be a fool Macmillan, she sided with the people who killed her sister. What's going to stop her from hexing you in the middle of a secluded forest where there's no proof and many other creature that would be more likely culprits than an 11 year old girl to pin her crime on." Moira snapped.

That was it, Cara knew that this was the moment she needed to prove them wrong. She wanted to scream, she wanted to walk right up to the girl and punch her in her smug little face. Instead she just smiled and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said as casually as she could, turning around to follow Jace into the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't able to enjoy the look of sheer horror on the Ravenclaw's face for very long because the second she and Jace stepped foot in the forest, the entire atmosphere changed. A chill shot down her spine. The temperature must have dropped 10 degrees, fog had rolled in out of nowhere, and the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the thick foliage high above their heads. Jace Pearce was fairly tall for his age, his chocolate coloured eye occasionally hidden behind his messy black hair. His skin was a similar olive tone to her own. His straight nose protruded slightly further than most guys, but not an excessive amount. He glanced in her direction before returning his gaze to the forest floor.

"So, Cara, if you don't mind my asking, but I was just curious if the rumours were true?" The boy asked kindly, his tone seemed more that he was generally curious and not just asking to gossip.

"Which ones? There are an extensive amount regarding Slytherins, the war, my family, Elaine's family-"

"Well, mainly the one about your sister, but now that you mention it I was rather curious about Elaine's family as well." The Gryffindor replied.

Cara took a moment to think, listening to the crunching of earth beneath their feet.

"No, and yes." She answered finally.

"I was hoping for something a bit more in depth." Jace laughed.

"Oh, nosey are you?" She grinned, going along with Jace's playful attitude.

"More than Voldemort thankfully." He joked, dramatically showing off his nose at various angles. Cara laughed. How someone could say his name like it was nothing and then joke about him was beyond her, but it gave her hope.

"But seriously," Jace continued. "What really happened?" He kept the mood light, but brought a more serious tone, no more joking around.

"Eleanor was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, by a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin tried to save her, but he couldn't. Those are the facts. As far as Elaine's family, yes, she is a muggle-born Slytherin, they do exist believe it or not." Cara explained.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Jace said finally after a few minutes of silence between the two. Before Cara could reply, a mangled cry came from deep in the woods.

"What was that?" Cara stopped suddenly, staring into the fog on either side of her.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Lets just find that bloody candle and get out of here." The dark haired boy replied quickly with a worried expression. He kept closer to Cara for the rest of the journey.

"There!" Cara pointed to the candle and matchbox which were dangling high up in a tree.

"Accio Candle!" Jace shouted, but just like the chest, nothing happened. "Why did we even bring these things." I sighed helplessly at his wand.

"Climb it." Cara suggested, after a moment of thought.

"What?" Jace stared suspiciously at her.

"Climb it. Muster up your Gryffindor courage and climb it. I'll cast a cushioning charm if you fall, you have to trust me. It's the ultimate test. A Gryffindor putting their life in the hands of a Slytherin. Clever." Cara explained

Jace thought for a moment, apparently coming to the same conclusion as Cara because he jumped up to grab the first branch and began to climb. He paused for a moment and turned back to face her.

"Cara Branstone, you better not let me die."

And with that he climber higher up the massive tree.

• • •

To her relief, Cara never had to perform the cushioning charm. Jace had retrieved the candle and matchbox with little difficulty and the four had carried the candle up to castle courtyard, where they were told to meet once they had completed the task. From the look of it, all the other groups had already returned. One by one Mcgonagall walked to each group, Transfiguring their object – some had brought back candles, others books, potions, or goblets – into a small scroll, containing the report if the task. She carefully read through each scroll and announced whether the group had passed or not. When finally she got to their group, she transfigured the candle into a small scroll, carefully read through every line, and with a disappointing sigh gave their result.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you have failed this task. 20 points, will be taken from each of you."


End file.
